Language localization is the process of translating a product into different languages or adapting a language for a specific country or region. In the global market existing today, language localization is one of the most important features for any computing application.
One current problem encountered in localization solutions is in the use of Devanagari script on computing devices having a Unicode encoding standard. Often times, users of Devanagari script do not input the proper sequence of characters to form syllables. Typically such typos are due to either a typing mistake or to lack of knowledge related to the use of different Devanagari keyboard layouts. Typos in Devanagari script are very common because, in many cases, the logical sequence of the characters in Devanagari differs from the physical sequence.
Presently, no solutions exist that can computationally search and locate the positions of invalid Devanagari syllables in a platform-independent, plain text-based, simple and reusable method. The only alternatives available are a manual search or a dictionary look-up, both of which are neither adequate nor accurate. One possible solution is to utilize switch cases by conditioning each and every type of character combination. However, such a solution is tedious and inaccurate as the number of cases compared will always be limited. As a result, an application-independent, text-based method to automatically search for invalid syllables in Devanagari script so that they can be marked, highlighted, and/or asked for replacement automatically would be beneficial.